Revenant
by WastingYourGum
Summary: Vampire fic set during 3x01: an old friend comes to make Much and Allan an offer but what will the cost be? Carter/Much, Allan/Carter, Allan/Much, Little John and mentions Robin and Guy. Rated M for slash, language and violence. Reviews much appreciated.
1. The Offer

**A/N**: Reviews are greatly appreciated, even the negative ones, but the concluding parts will be withheld only to heighten the suspense and not to force them from you...

Thank you to my lovely betas: darkentwisted and robinfanatic on LiveJournal.

**Summary**: Set during 3x01, on the night after the Gang gets back to Sherwood. An old friend comes to make Much an offer.

* * *

_Gisborne roared in triumph as he hurled Robin's body from the cliff into the swirling river far below. Much threw himself forward with an animal cry of rage..._

And woke with a start then winced at the pain in his side - that brand was going to take a long time to heal.

It would still fade quicker than the wound to his heart however. Robin was dead and they didn't even have his body to mourn over. He was grateful to Allan and John for saving him from the Sheriff but really, what did he still have left to live for with Robin gone? What did any of them? They couldn't carry on with just three of them and he'd be surprised if Allan didn't shortly reduce their numbers still further. John would probably just go back to the life he had before and he would... Much couldn't think what he would do. He'd never really considered that there may one day be no Robin for him to look after.

He sighed and slowly manoeuvred himself off his bunk. Perhaps a fresh cold cloth would take some of the heat out and let him get some rest. John and Allan continued to sleep soundly as he passed them; John lying flat on his back with one hand on his stomach and his mouth slightly open and Allan curled defensively into a ball like a fox as usual. Much smiled as he thought of all they'd done for him that day. He'd felt so alone and full of despair up until he'd seen them nodding at him as the cart had trundled out of Nottingham towards the forest and then he'd just known everything would work out somehow.

Much walked gingerly down to the nearby brook and knelt at the water's edge. There was a bright moon and Sherwood looked almost dreamlike bathed in it's soft glow. Only the gentle trickling of the water, the faintest of breezes rustling the leaves and the occasional soft animal noise disturbed the stillness. He lifted his shirt off over his head before loosening his leggings and pushing them down slightly over his hip to expose the burn to the cool night air as he inspected it.

"You're just as beautiful as I remember."

Much quickly looked up as the soft voice startled him. "R-Robin?"

Carter smiled sadly as he slowly advanced towards Much through the trees. He looked like an angel; his fair hair, pale skin and white robes gleaming in the moonlight. "No, Much. I'm sorry. Perhaps he didn't love you as much as I did. Maybe he would have come back for Marian. I came back for you."

"Carter..." Much felt his jaw drop open in astonishment. He must be dreaming - or maybe his wound was infected and he'd started seeing things. He instinctively started to rise to his feet to greet his friend then stopped and his face paled. "But you're dead... We buried you." He nervously tried to back away and fell over a tree root, gasping in pain as the scab over the burn on his side reopened. This definitely wasn't a dream.

The apparition was instantly kneeling by his side, cradling him in his arms and looking down at the bearded man's body with concern. "Much, you're hurt."

Much clutched at the ghost's arm as Carter held him. He certainly seemed substantial enough. More than substantial - the firm muscles under his fingers reminding Much of just how attractive he'd found the handsome young knight the first time they'd met. He looked up into Carter's sparkling blue eyes, glittering in the darkness like the stars far above them.

"It - it's fine, just a small burn. It'll heal quickly enough." Much tried to shrug it off but Carter could see the pain on his face.

"You always were far more brave than anybody gives you credit for," Carter softly told him. He tenderly brushed his hand across Much's cheek then slowly lowered his head. Much felt a sudden jolt deep in his stomach as Carter's warm lips met his. The very few times Robin had kissed him there had been something slightly possessive about it. Even after he'd made Much a free man he still kissed him like he owned him, like it was just his natural right to take command of Much's mouth. Carter's kiss was soft and welcoming, drawing him in like it was where he belonged.

"I never want to be without you again, Much, in this life or the next." Carter reached up and pulled Much's cap off. Much feebly protested but Carter shushed him and ran his fingers through Much's hair, gently untangling it. "When I woke and saw the grave next to mine, I was so worried it was you. Poor Robin. Marian was a beautiful young woman - so full of life. At least now they will be together again, forever, as we should be."

"But I don't understand..."

"Why do you need to? Your love has brought me back, Much - just accept it. Let me show you what other beautiful things our love can do." Carter raised his own wrist to his lips and suddenly, shockingly bit into it. Much gasped as he saw the scarlet liquid pulse from the wound and run down Carter's arm.

"Trust me." Carter lowered his arm to Much's side and smeared his blood across the burn. Much whimpered slightly as the heat under his skin suddenly intensified then died away. He stared down in amazement as the burn healed, faded and then vanished completely without a trace, as if it had never been there.

"W-witchcraft!" he stammered.

"No, Much, do I look like a witch?" Carter smiled. "It's a beautiful gift I want to share with you."

"Share?"

"Yes, say you'll be mine, Much and I can give you this gift too. We'll be together forever, never dying, always young and healthy and... beautiful." He leaned over for another kiss and this time Much willingly returned it, lifting his hand to Carter's shoulder and stroking his strong arm, feeling Carter's bicep flexing under his thumb as he pulled Much closer towards him and the intensity of the kiss grew from gentle tenderness to smouldering passion.

"Forever..." Much breathed as their lips parted.

Carter offered his wrist to Much's lips and almost without thinking what he was doing, Much hesitantly licked at the dark liquid oozing from Carter's pale skin. He knew the taste of blood in his mouth from a hundred moments of pain but this was completely different. It burned on his tongue and heat spread through him like drinking strong wine. He felt the pain in his shoulders from the earlier digging ease and vanish and the tender patches of skin on his wrists where the manacles had rubbed and chafed healed over and disappeared. Even an old pain in his ankle he'd almost forgotten he had, from having to live with it for so long, flared suddenly then left for good.

Much gently laughed in wonder. He'd never felt so whole, so... _alive_.

Carter licked his own wrist clean and the wound closed and vanished. He slowly lowered Much to the ground and lay beside him then rained soft kisses down on Much's lips and across his neck and chest. Each one made Much's skin tingle and his pulse race. He could feel the gift Carter had already given him like a warm glow in his blood and he held his hand up against the backdrop of night sky and forest leaves, looking at it strangely as if surprised that he wasn't actually able to see the heat he felt in his body radiating through his skin. The stars and trees above him somehow seemed brighter and clearer and the smell of the new growth of plants all around him and the warm, musky scent of the man kissing him was heady and intoxicating.

Carter buried his face in Much's neck, gently licking and nipping with his teeth at the sensitive skin there. Much groaned with desire and arched his back slightly from the ground as Carter ran his hand down the blond outlaw's chest and across his abdomen before sliding it under the waistband of his leggings. Much shuddered as the knight's fingers gently brushed against him and the overwhelming sensation of the tingling heat in his blood made his manhood throb as he started to harden at Carter's touch.

Carter kissed his way slowly down Much's chest.

"Carter! What are you...? Oh!"

Much gasped as Carter knelt by his hips, pulled his length free from his leggings and lightly kissed the tip, licking drops of clear liquid from it before sliding his lips over the head. Carter's mouth was so warm and the heat coming from the blood pulsing within his own body was so intense Much was amazed he wasn't drenched in sweat. Robin had never done this for him despite the numerous times the manservant had gladly serviced his former Master with his mouth. It felt indescribably good and the fact Carter had willingly taken him into his mouth without even being asked just made the moment that much more beautiful. Much felt a small tear run down the side of his head and he quickly closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

Carter suddenly stopped and lifted his lips from Much, staring deep into his eyes as Much looked up. "He never did this for you." It wasn't a question, but a statement, as if he had heard Much's thoughts.

"N-no."

Carter's face darkened with anger then softened again. "How could he resist? You're so beautiful. I want to drink in every part of you, Much..." He leaned over and licked slowly up Much's length before closing his lips over it once more, swirling his tongue around it as he gently sucked it further into the welcoming warmth of his mouth. Much's hands grabbed at the earth beside him, dirt packing under his fingernails as he scrabbled at the ground in ecstasy.

Carter stopped and sat up and Much whimpered, feeling the cool night breeze blowing across his wet manhood. Carter stared hungrily down at him then lay across him again. His teeth gently grazed Much's neck as his hand dipped lower and resumed stroking Much's length, making him groan with lust. "Share yourself with me and we can be together forever. I love you, Much. All my thoughts are of you, of us being together, of your beautiful blue eyes, your strong arms, your mouth..." He kissed Much deeply again. "Say you'll be mine, Much. Give yourself to me. I want you so badly." He dragged his nails across the outlaw's chest, leaving three fine red scratches. As ruby drops blossomed from each, he hungrily licked at them, making Much shudder at the fire he felt still burning within him. The scratches faded away as quickly as they had appeared.

_Say yes... give in... You know you want this.._.

"Oh, Carter... I... I..."

Carter suddenly froze. Much hadn't heard anything but he looked up to see John standing about ten feet away with his staff at the ready. "John... No!" He held his hands out as John stepped towards them.

"Get your hands off him." John growled at Much's 'attacker'.

"Now, John, can't two old friends just have a quiet chat?" Carter lifted his head from Much's chest and grinned up at John.

John's eyes widened in recognition and his knuckles tightened around his staff. "Carter!" he exclaimed. "You're a revenant..."

"A what?" Much asked.

"He's an evil spirit, Much, returned from the grave to drink our blood and spread sickness and death. Get away from him." John swiftly crossed himself.

Carter smiled as he slowly got to his feet and stepped in front of Much. Much hastily tucked himself back into his leggings as best he could, his face now burning as much with embarrassment as from the fire in his blood.

"John... I'm no evil spirit and I don't spread sickness - I help cure it. Let me show you."

Carter suddenly leaped across the clearing and although John swung his staff with great speed, the blond knight was unnaturally fast. John felt like he was fighting three men at once and every time he thought he would land a blow, Carter suddenly wasn't there and was instead delivering his own quick strikes to the outlaw's head and upper body. It didn't take John long to realise Carter wasn't even really trying, just toying with him. He roared with frustration but Carter merely laughed and with an even quicker movement than before he punched John hard, three times. The large man dropped to his knees gasping for breath, the staff falling from his suddenly nerveless hands. He looked over at Much helplessly as Carter circled him like a predatory animal.

"Carter! What have you done?" Much had watched the fight in shock, rooted to the spot but now he started to get up.

"Stay there!" Carter ordered and Much suddenly found himself stuck on his knees, unable to move. It felt like the fire in his blood had turned to stone, anchoring him to the ground. "Your friend is sick, Much." Carter ran his hand down the side of John's face. "He's sick of living and I can cure that."

"No!" Much struggled uselessly, hot tears spilling down his cheeks in response to John's anguished look as the older outlaw realised they were both completely powerless to do anything.

Carter stepped behind John and pulled aside the lank curtain of his dark hair. He gently kissed John's neck and John shivered at the touch as he felt Carter's teeth lengthening against him then breaking his skin. He moaned as his warm blood suddenly pulsed out into Carter's mouth with surprisingly little pain, in fact it felt a little like getting drunk.

Carter held John's hair aside with one hand while the other slipped inside his shirt and teasingly stroked his large chest as he hungrily drank for a few long moments. The blond knight lifted his head and drew in a deep breath then wiped his hand across his mouth, smearing John's blood over his chin with a small shudder. "_Oh_... You have to taste him, Much! Such strength! He's... _delicious_! I've had to make do with mere snacks for so long but John... John's a _feast_!"

John could feel his life slowly pulsing out and running down his neck into the collar of his shirt. "No... please..." he quietly begged. Carter stood in front of him and lifted John's chin so their eyes met.

To Much's eyes Carter was radiating light; he glowed with beauty and strength and his eyes shone like his spotless white robes and armour. John's dark eyes looked flat and lifeless in comparison; his older, bulkier body, clad in little better than rags, quite rightly on its knees in front of a being so beautiful as Carter, unworthy of even being in his presence. He should be grateful Carter was even touching him...

Much shook his head. _No, that's not right... John's my friend... He's a good man..._

Carter looked down imperiously at the ageing outlaw before him. "You want this - you want to die, John, I've seen it in your mind. You're sick of your wife being with another man, sick of being cold and tired and lonely and growing old, sick of fighting against the Sheriff and never getting anywhere. You want to die but you're too much of a coward to kill yourself. I'm going to give you what you want."

"Not like this... please..." John pleaded.

Carter just smiled and leaned back over, placing his lips to John's neck once more. John groaned softly and his eyes started to glaze over, helplessly unable to stop the blond knight as he slowly drained the life from his body...

~~~ TBC ~~~

* * *

**Additional A/N**:  
[1] The concept of a revenant is, believe it or not, almost historically accurate for the time period. Well, according to Wikipedia anyway... but what do they know...  
[2] Yes, I know there will be hardly any moonlight if there's going to be a solar eclipse the day after next. If the show didn't care, I don't either. Bite me.

No, really Carter, bite me... please. ;o)


	2. The Cost

**A/N:** Good job I'm not holding chapters to ransom for reviews! Hope you're enjoying it even so... and thank you again to my betas, RobinFanatic and DarkenTwisted.

**Disclaimer**: _Robin Hood_ is copyright to Tiger Aspect and the BBC. All Rights Reserved. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being made and sadly no hot blond Crusaders are nibbling my neck...

**Summary**: Set during 3x01. Carter has made Much a tempting offer but the price may be higher than he thinks... and the offer may not be just for him...

* * *

Carter smiled and leaned over, placing his lips to John's neck once more as he resumed feasting on the older outlaw kneeling immobilised before him. John groaned softly and his brown eyes started to glaze over, helpless to stop the blond knight as he slowly drained the life from his large body...

"Carter! Carter, stop!" Much's frantic voice broke through the silence. "I'll join you! I'll let you make me what you are! I'll do anything, just please, stop!"

"Much, no!" John's voice was barely a whisper. "You'll be damned."

"I don't care! Please, Carter!"

Carter stood up with a triumphant smile. He leaned back over and kissed John's neck again but this time John could feel the flow of blood stopping and the wound closing. Carter whispered to him as he took his lips from John's skin. "Once Much is mine he'll need to feed as well and he won't care who from. Draining you dry will take us all night." He licked the last few drops of blood from John's neck and laughed softly. "We'll make love over your corpse, old man."

He jabbed the same three spots as before and John gasped as the feeling suddenly and painfully returned to his arms. Carter didn't give him long to enjoy it however, punching him across the jaw and laying him out unconscious on the forest floor.

"John!" Much fell forwards as he found he could move again and he rushed over, grabbing John's shoulders and rolling him onto his back as he knelt beside him. The large outlaw's face was pale and his lips were tinged with blue. "John..."

Carter slipped behind Much, his arms sinuously snaking around the former manservant's. "Much, let me share your friend's strength with you." He grabbed Much's chin and turned the bearded man's head towards him. Much shuddered as he felt the cold stickiness of John's blood still on the knight's lips and chin as they kissed then his eyes opened wide in surprise as Carter let him taste John as he did; _full, strong, the taste of oak trees with roots deep in the ground and a raging river cutting through stone over thousands of years and a many-pointed stag fighting his rival and the sweat and blood of a hundred battles and weathered mountains covered in heather and the iron of the earth and cold nights under stars and..._

Much pulled away from Carter's lips with a gasp and Carter smiled at the look of shock on his face. He reached around Much and tugged at the neck of John's shirt, before swiftly slicing his nail across the skin of the larger man's chest. He dragged his finger across the cut and held it up so Much could taste the intense warmth of the freshly taken liquid. Much slowly sucked Carter's finger into his mouth and his whole body quaked as the same sensation assaulted his senses again but a hundred times stronger. Carter took another finger of John's blood but only half raised his hand this time, forcing Much to lean over to receive it and from there it seemed the most natural thing in the world for him to softly start licking the scarlet scar in front of him, taking the potent drink directly from its source.

Carter grabbed Much's hips and ground against his backside, panting with lust as he watched the blond outlaw lapping at the dark-haired man's skin. John's breathing was growing shallower by the minute. Carter leaned over and gently stroked Much's chest as he whispered to him.

"You know John wants to die, Much. He's told you so himself on numerous occasions." Carter's sweet, blood-scented breath curled against Much's ear. "Doesn't he look peaceful? Doesn't he taste _so _good? Why not let him have his wish? He won't feel any pain - quite the opposite - and he'll provide you and I with strength to start our new life together. Wouldn't he want that instead of a pointless death in yet another fight against the Sheriff's men? That's all that waits for you all here."

Much suddenly sat up and looked down at his friend with tear-filled eyes. "I know..." Much whispered. "I know John wants to die."

Carter smiled.

"And... I know I don't want him to. He's my friend and I care about him."

Carter scowled and his blue eyes flashed with anger but he quickly recovered himself. "Then join me, Much. Let me share my gift with you and you can use it to help John. Take his pain away the same way I took yours." He started to gently kiss at Much's neck again.

"John said you were an evil spirit."

"John's always been superstitious, Much, you know that. How can taking away pain be evil? How can coming back from the dead for love be evil?"

"I... I don't know."

"Give yourself to me, Much. You'll never need to feel pain or fear ever again. It'll be beautiful... like you... forever."

Much closed his eyes as Carter gently ran his hand down the outlaws chest and softly cupped him. His other hand lightly tweaked Much's nipple as he started rubbing Much's length through his braies. Much shivered and ground himself back against Carter again, feeling the former Crusader's own hardness pressing against him. He barely noticed as Carter started biting harder at his neck...

_Forever... Say yes... give in... John would want you to..._

"Much? What the 'ell's goin' on?" Allan's voice cut through Much's thoughts.

Carter sprang to his feet with a snarl, furious at being interrupted again and turned on the lean form of Allan A-Dale, standing anxiously a few feet away.

"Whoa!" Allan recoiled as he saw the length of Carter's teeth before they shrank back into his perfect smile. "What the f...? Not bein' funny, but ain't you dead?"

"Allan." Carter was instantly all charm again. "Come to join us?"

"There's some sides even I won' join, mate. I think yours is one of 'em." Allan held up his hands as he nervously backed away.

"You must have heard what I was offering Much. I can make you the same offer. Don't tell me never dying doesn't appeal to you, Allan. I know you still dream of that hangman's noose around your neck."

"How'd you...?" Allan's hand subconsciously went to his throat. He'd told no-one of those dreams.

Carter sprang forward and pinned Allan back against a tree.

"You still remember it like it was yesterday, don't you? The choking, tightening blackness...." Carter made a small gesture towards Much whose eyes widened as he realised he suddenly couldn't breath.

"Oi! What're you doin'?!" Allan asked as he saw Much's face start to go red.

"The blood pounding in your ears as you struggle for breath..." Carter continued. Much grabbed at his throat but it had completely closed. He fell forward against John's body, choking as his vision started to darken.

"Let him go!" Allan begged as he struggled against Carter's arms.

Much gasped like a drowning man coming up for air and started coughing violently.

"Say you'll join me, Allan, and you and Much will never feel any pain again."

"Spend eternity with you two?" Allan looked dubious at the prospect.

"You don't have to stay with me and Much. I can offer you the power to choose anyone to be with you. Power over death _and _power over others... Come here, Much." Carter turned and beckoned to the blond outlaw who got up and walked over. Carter looked into Allan's piercing blue eyes again as he spoke. "Where's John, Much?"

Much looked puzzled. "He's... he's in the camp, asleep. Where else would he be?"

"Of course he is," Carter smiled as Allan looked at Much in astonishment.

"Much, mate, he's lying right there."

"No..." Much looked like he was trying to remember something but then his face cleared again and he smiled. "No, he's asleep. I'm surprised we can't hear him snoring from here."

"Do you like Allan, Much?" Carter asked with a grin.

Much considered the question for a moment. "Yes, I was very angry with him for betraying Robin but he's back now and he helped save me from the Sheriff earlier. He's a good friend."

"Why don't you show Allan how much you like him?" Carter suggested, stepping to one side but maintaining his pressure against Allan's shoulders.

"Of course." Much dropped to his knees and reached for the laces of Allan's leggings.

"Here! Stop that!" Allan tried to bat Much's hands away but he kept on at his task. Allan frowned at Carter. "Make him stop."

"Why? Don't you want it? You know he did it for Robin - why shouldn't you get the same? You're as good as Robin aren't you, Allan?"

"No and I never will be - and neither of us ever deserved Much. Make him stop."

"Of course Allan - just tell me you don't want it and I'll make him stop and forget all about it." Carter leaned in closer and whispered licentiously into Allan's ear. "Or you can stand there, let Much take you in his mouth as you've dreamed of _so _many times and _then _I can make him forget all about it. He won't know, you couldn't stop him and it won't be your fault - I made him do it."

"You bastard," Allan spat then groaned as Much started gently stroking him. "No, make him stop."

Carter's smile vanished. "As if I'd let Much's beautiful lips touch you... Much?"

Much stood up and blinked then shook his head. "Allan!" He looked at him as if he'd suddenly dropped from the tree he was pinned to. "What are you doing here?"

"Allan and I were just talking, Much. Why don't you wait for us over there?" Carter said. Much smiled and shrugged then sat down a few feet away.

"You see?" Carter smiled. "Now I can't give you Much but surely there must be someone else you'd like to play with?"

Allan's eyes narrowed and Carter laughed evilly. "Gisborne - of course." Carter reached down and started stroking Allan as he offered him what he knew were his darkest desires. "Think of it, Allan - he could never hurt you again and you could make him do _anything_. Wouldn't you like to have Gisborne kneeling before you, _begging _to be your slave?"

Allan shuddered at the vivid mental images that sprang to mind at Carter's soft words. "Oh God, yeah," he groaned.

"I can give you that power, Allan. Give yourself to me and you'll never have to fear the hangman's noose again. You'll be able to make all your deepest fantasies a reality. Make any man or woman your toy." Carter started to gently kiss at Allan's neck as he stroked him more firmly. Allan groaned again and leaned his head back against the tree.

He looked over Carter's head at Much sitting still staring dreamily into space.

"Like you've done with Much?"

"Only for now," Carter replied. "Soon he'll join me and I'll lose this power over him. He'll be his own man again and he'll never grow old and never get sick and he'll be able to control others as I'm doing to him now. Don't you want that power too, Allan?"

Allan glanced down at the long, dark shape that was John's body.

"What about John?" he gasped.

"What _about _John? You know he wouldn't grudge you your chance at the happiness he denies himself."

"Well that's true." Allan admitted as he considered Carter's words.

"And he's old - his life is almost done anyway. Why postpone the inevitable? You're still young and strong, Allan. Imagine being young and invincible forever. All you have to do is choose it..."

"Yeah." Allan said slowly and didn't resist as Carter released his shoulders, pulled him towards his lips and they kissed, their hands slowly roaming over each others bodies as their tongues gently danced together.

Allan pulled back from Carter and smiled as he rested his hands on the knight's hips. "Carter?"

"Yes, Allan?" Carter smiled back at him.

Allan took a deep breath...


	3. The Answer

**A/N:** I hope people enjoyed this, despite the lack of reviews, and I had fun writing it so what the heck! Thank you as ever to my bloody marvellous betas, RobinFanatic and DarkenTwisted.

**Disclaimer**: _Robin Hood_ is copyright to Tiger Aspect and the BBC. All Rights Reserved. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being made and no Original Outlaws were harmed in the production of this fic... except John... a little bit...

**Summary**: Set during 3x01. Carter has already won Much's agreement - will Allan be tempted by the same offer?

* * *

Allan looked at Much's vacant expression as he sat on the ground beside them, seemingly oblivious to the long, still shape of John's body some little distance behind him.

"Power over life and death _and _power over others," Carter whispered temptingly to him. "You're still young and strong, Allan. Imagine being young and invincible _forever_. All you have to do is choose it."

"Yeah," Allan said slowly and didn't resist as Carter pulled him towards his lips and they kissed, their hands slowly roaming over each others bodies as their tongues gently danced together.

Allan stepped back from Carter and smiled as he rested his hands on the knight's hips. "Carter?"

"Yes, Allan?" Carter smiled back at him.

"Fuck you. Much and John're fam'ly."

Allan swiftly flicked his wrists and his twin blades leapt from their hidden sheaths into his hands and sliced cleanly through Carter's neck. Carter's eyes blinked once slowly in surprise then his head toppled to the side and rolled off a few feet down the hill. His body fell to its knees then forwards as Allan quickly stepped back. As he watched it suddenly seemed to glow with an intense light from the centre of its chest and swiftly burned away to nothing.

Much screamed in pain. It felt like his blood was boiling within his body, then as quickly as it had come, the pain passed and he collapsed to the ground. Allan ran over to his gasping comrade. "Much, mate, y'alright?"

"John..." Much brushed Allan aside as he got up, rushed over and started shaking his unconscious friend's large shoulders. "John? _John_? Please wake up... I'm sorry... John!"

Allan sprinted back towards the camp and reappeared moments later with what looked like most of their bedding. He and Much wrapped the hides and blankets around and under John's still, pale body and Allan carefully propped John's large feet up on a couple of rocks as they both knelt beside him.

"Come on, big man..." Allan briskly rubbed John's shoulders and felt his neck for his heart beat, sighing in relief when he felt it still faintly throbbing under his fingers.

'He's going to be alright - isn't he, Allan?" Much said, desperately.

"Sure Much, he'll be fine." Allan said with more confidence than he felt. "Just needs to rest and we need to keep him warm." He inspected the cut across John's chest then turned and looked at the former manservant awkwardly. "Um, how're _you_?"

Much didn't answer for a few moments.

"I'm fine... better than fine actually. All my wounds and injuries have healed and the pain in my shoulders from all that digging is gone."

"Shouldn't have killed him so quick, should I?" Allan grinned. "I've got a wicked case of foot rot he could've done somefin' with."

Much laughed, but it was high-pitched and verging on the hysterical. "I... I was going to do it, Allan. I didn't care about you or John. I _wanted _to do it."

"Naah, you di'n't - he put some kind of spell on you, that's all," Allan said. _I don't even have that excuse...__  
_  
Much nodded but he knew the voice in his head had not been entirely Carter's. He looked down at his skin, half-expecting to see his wounds return and almost wishing they would but they remained gone, along with the fire in his blood and the taste of Carter's lips on his. He shivered slightly, realising how cold he had become in the cool night air.

"Here mate, you must be freezin'." Allan took one of the blankets and threw it round Much's shoulders.

"Th-thanks, Allan."

"S'no problem." Allan hugged him and started rubbing Much's arms through the blanket to warm him up but stopped suddenly.

"What?" Much asked him.

"Nah, it's... well... I've just never seen you without that ratty cap on before."

"Oh."

Allan reached out and tucked Much's long dirty blond hair behind his ear. His hand lingered a moment too long on the side of Much's head as he did so and Much looked up in surprise as Allan gently stroked his long supple fingers down his cheek and across the light stubble on his jawline to his chin.

Much wasn't sure if he leaned in first or Allan did but their lips suddenly met in a soft kiss that was so tender, so unlike anything he would ever have expected, from _Allan _of all people, it almost took his breath away. He shuddered and then hid himself in Allan's chest, shaking slightly as Allan stroked his back soothingly.

"S'alright mate. It's over. He's gone. You're safe now."

Much raised his head and sniffed slightly. "I should really say thank you properly." His arms reached out around Allan as he spoke and he tilted his head upwards to meet Allan eyes.

Allan pushed him away slightly. "Yeah, you should - but not like that. Just sayin' it's fine." He took a deep breath as he was sorely tempted for the second time that night and this time the beguiling inner voice was entirely his own.

"But you always say I talk too much..." Much brought one of his hands forward to slowly run down Allan's chest and rest with the lightest of touches on the front of his leggings.

Allan groaned. "Much, you really don' 'ave to..."

"Yes I do, Allan," Much interrupted him with a shy smile. "You must've put some kind of spell on me."

Allan looked into Much's clear blue eyes and grinned. "Not bein' funny mate, but I think you might have that the wrong way round..." He lightly grabbed Much's arms and pulled him up to meet his lips, giving in both to the voice in his head and the soft touch that swiftly reawakened his earlier desires.

Much moaned softly into Allan's mouth as he deftly slid his hands inside Allan's leggings and wrapped his fingers around him. Allan's cock instantly stiffened again, twitching under his touch and Allan groaned and covered Much's mouth with his own as he fumbled with Much's leggings. The usual nimbleness of his fingers seemed to strangely escape him as Much's strong, calloused hand gently slid back and forth along his length.

Much's kiss changed from the passionate twisting of tongues to small, darting, desperate bites at Allan's lips. He'd already been on edge for what felt like hours. "Oh Allan, please... I... I need..."

"S'alright mate, I know..." Allan replied, breathlessly. He slid Much's leggings down over his hips and slid his hands round over the servant's taut buttocks, lightly cupping them before moving one hand to firmly grip Much's aching cock.

Much shuddered at the warmth of Allan's fist around him. Allan's kiss and his touch were firm but gentle, insistent but not demanding, passionate and not possessive. Much suddenly felt wanted and desirable once more, as Carter had made him feel and Robin had not, but he also felt safe and treasured, something neither Carter nor Robin had ever managed.

Much whimpered quietly as he felt the familiar heat growing within him and long conditioning told him he should not come until his partner was satisfied, because it wasn't his place to do so. Allan leaned back at the noise and saw the slight frown on Much's face as he gave his concentration to Allan's pleasure and not his own. He moved his free hand to the back of Much's head and tangled his fingers in the long blond hair as he pulled Much's head to his chest. "Much... let it go... if you're ready, let it go... please..."

Much groaned as he felt Allan's hand move to cover the tip of his cock with his palm. Allan's long fingers stroked along the underside of his shaft as he did so and it felt like he was almost drawing something out from deep within him, something denied for far longer than just this one night of confusion and frustration. Much finally felt his release come from far inside both his body and his soul, an inner moment of perfection from somewhere under his skin even Carter's blood had not reached.

He collapsed against Allan's firm body only dimly aware of the warmth of his sudden tears and the pulse into his own hand of Allan's response to his touch. Allan held him there, softly stroking his hair as Much's shuddering subsided and both their breathing and pulse gradually slowed.

"Thank you, Allan." Much's voice sounded very tired as he mumbled his gratitude into Allan's chest.

Allan softly kissed the top of his friend's head. "You're welcome, mate. Any time."

-----------------

Much woke up curled against John with his head on the large man's stomach. He felt John stirring slightly under him and noticed the fire that had appeared beside them both and the extra blanket that had been draped across his legs. Allan was asleep on the far side of the fire, curled up in his customary position.

As Much sat up, John's eyes flickered open and looked at him blankly before widening in sudden recognition and remembrance.

"It's alright, John. Its me. I mean it's _really _me," Much reassured him.

"Carter?" John said hoarsely.

"He's dead, John. I mean gone. For good. He asked Allan to join him too and Allan chopped his head off."

"Huh - guess I owe him one." John looked like that thought might give him more pain than anything Carter had done.

"John, were those things he said true? Is that really how you feel?"

John paused a moment then sighed. "Yes, he was right. Especially after today. I _am _tired. And old. I... I was almost glad when I felt it all slipping away. What difference _would _it really make if I was dead? Who'd miss me?"

"I would." The voice came from the other side of the fire. "It's bloody hard work cartin' all that firewood about. If _you _was gone _I'd_ 'ave to do it all the time and bugger that."

Much smiled. "I would too, John. Who'd stop me killing Allan for making jokes about my cooking?"

"They're not jokes, mate - the only time I'm _not _lyin' is when I tell you how rotten your food is." Much reached over and grabbed a short branch from near the fire, lobbing it at Allan's head. "Hey!"

John chuckled. "You're on your own, Allan. I'm far too tired to get up and help you."

"Yeah well - you've had a long day, John. Haulin' Much's tubby little body up into that tree must have taken it right out of you."

"Tubby?!" Much snorted in indignation as John chuckled again. "I am _not _'tubby'! I'm not even 'chunky'! I'm barely skin and bones on what we have to survive on - all of which I have to find and cook, may I remind you!"

Much stopped spluttering as he felt John's large hand on his arm.

"I think we all need to hang around each other a little while longer. Who else would put up with us?" John asked.

"Yeah - Moanin', Miserable and Mouthy - that's us," said Allan.

Much and John both laughed.

"Let's move back up to the camp, eh?" Allan suggested.

Much shivered slightly as he looked at the scorched patch of bare earth a few feet away. He reached for his cap and shirt and pulled them on. "Yes, that sounds like a very good idea. John?"

"If you give me a hand up." He groaned slightly as Much and Allan took an arm each and helped him stand.

"What's the matter, John? Gettin' old?" Allan teased as they propped the large man up between them and staggered back towards the camp.

John just tightened his grip round Allan's neck. "Anybody would look mature next to you two. Why Carter wanted either one of you is beyond me." He stopped suddenly, forcing the two younger men to stop also. "I don't mean that," he sighed. "You're both good men. If anyone deserves to live forever it's you two."

"You as well, John," Allan replied. "Besides, we will anyway."

"What?" John looked at him in confusion.

"You saw that play they put on at Lammas last year - we're gonna live forever, mate! Robin Hood and Marian and us!" Allan beamed back at him.

John chuckled. "That kind of immortality I can live with," he admitted.

"Did you just make a joke, John?" Much asked with a smile.

John grinned ruefully. "Maybe. That'll be the one for this year, then."

"Shame it weren't better, really," said Allan.

"Oi. Watch it."

The three slowly walked back to the camp and John fell gratefully into his bunk once Allan had thrown the bedding back onto it.

"Do you really think that, Allan? That people will tell our story forever?" Much asked as they sorted their own blankets.

"Yeah, of course... although they've forgotten one important part of it."

"What? About Djaq you mean?"

"Nah, mate. About how Much the Miller's son always wore a ratty cap that hid his lovely hair so he didn't get mistaken for a girl!" Allan snatched the cap from Much's head as he spoke and threw it across the camp.

"Allan!"

"I take it all back," John muttered. "Kill me now..."

-----------------

Carter's name was never mentioned again, except once by Robin who never fully understood why Much looked so sad or John so pained when he did so. They'd barely known the man. Only Allan seemed not to mind, smiling at some private memory Robin wasn't sure he wanted to know...


End file.
